L'histoire se répète
by Enjoymyfanfuck
Summary: Parce qu'on a tous rêvé de réécrire la saison 8...
1. Chapter 1

**L'histoire se répète**

**Chapitre 1**

**_Les Lannister en galère_**

_ « Drakarys ! »_

Le sort en était jeté. La tête de Missandei, de l'Île de Naath, avait roulé sur le chemin de ronde de Port-Réal. A ce moment-là, Daenerys Targaryen avait juré de détruire ses ennemis. Tous. Hommes, femmes, enfants, tous ceux qui oseraient se mettre en travers de sa route. Elle avait passé six saisons à espérer reconquérir le Trône de ses ancêtres, qui lui revenait de droit, et deux à déchanter : non seulement plus personne ne l'attendait, mais voilà que, malgré tous ses efforts pour s'imposer, elle se faisait sans cesse rejeter. Elle avait détruit ses ennemis sur le champ de bataille, sauver le Nord de la Mort en marche, mais Cersei s'obstinait à lui barrer l'accès au trône.

Son premier mari avait tué Rhaegar, le second avait tué Rhaegal, et maintenant, elle lui prenait Missandei. Cette fois, c'en était trop. _Drakarys, coupe is plenis, ennemis morghulis_, elle allait les détruire jusqu'au dernier.

Daenerys monta son fier destrier, Drogon, le dernier de ses dragons, et s'éleva dans les airs. Désormais perdue dans les nuées, loin des hommes et de leur petite échelle, du son des cloches qui sonnaient la reddition, elle laissa libre cours à sa fureur meurtrière.

La Compagnie Dorée fut incendiée, la porte de la ville aussi, les armées du Nord et d'Essos s'y engouffrèrent, se livrant à toutes les atrocités, et Daenerys fit souffler le feu de son dragon sur les bâtiments de la ville, faisant flamber les dernières réserves de feu grégeois qui s'y cachaient en-dessous.

* * *

Cersei contemplait le désastre du haut de sa fenêtre. Là, pour le coup, elle aurait bien eu besoin d'un petit remontant. Tout s'effondrait. La ville s'écroulait, le peuple crevait, le règne des Lannsiter s'achevait… Mais tout cela n'avait aucune importance.

La vie de Cersei allait s'achever, et, pire que tout, la vie de son enfant allait disparaître avec elle. Cette pensée était insupportable.

Cersei laissa alors le monde à son effondrement et s'enfuit. Dans le patio du Donjon Rouge, elle vit apparaître une silhouette qu'elle reconnut aussitôt : Jaime.

Elle eut du mal à y croire. Après toutes leurs disputes, leurs coups de canifs dans le contrat, leurs tentatives d'assassinats, leurs trois enfants morts et incinérés, il était encore là, fidèle et loyal.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant.

« Là… là… Tout va aller, petite sœur, je suis là... », murmura-t-il, en lui tapotant le crâne de sa main dorée, ce qui manqua de l'assommer.

« Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Tout est fini ! La race de Tywin va s'éteindre, notre maison va disparaître, rien ne va ! En plus, tu es blessé ! »

« C'est rien, ça… Tyrion est de notre côté : il nous attend dans une barque à destination de Pentos. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille faire à Pentos ? »

« Baiser, vivre… Avec notre enfant. »

Elle le regarda, incrédule. Jaime se dit que ses paroles prêtaient à confusion.

« Oui, enfin… on va baiser tous les deux et vivre avec notre enfant, hein ? »

« J'avais compris, merci ! »

« ça ne veut pas dire que je suis convaincue, mais bon… Tentons le tout pour le tout ! », songea-t-elle.

Prenant sa sœur par la main, Jaime l'entraîna avec elle dans les souterrains. Ils passèrent dans la salle où étaient entreposés les crânes des dragons. Autour d'eux, le plafond s'effondrait.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, là-haut ? »

« La folle est en train de détruire le Donjon Rouge... »

« Attention ! »

Le toit manqua de leur tomber dessus.

« Dire que j'ai passé huit saisons à tenter de préserver l'héritage de notre père, et l'autre débarque et fiche en l'air celui de ses ancêtres ! », pesta Cersei.

La reine vaincue enrageait : ils allaient finir broyer par une fin de race antédiluvienne, une pyromane qui se promenait à dos de dragon…

Jaime, pour sa part, avait l'esprit ailleurs : là où, normalement, ils auraient du s'enfuir, un amas de pierres leur barrait la sortie.

« Jaime ! Il faut que tu dégages ce passage, et vite ! »

Confus, son frère lui montra son gant doré.

Cersei craqua : « Je m'en fiche, que tu sois manchot, le ventre ouvert ! Nous allons avoir un enfant, Jaime, un dernier ! Il faut tout faire pour le sauver ! »

Elle hurlait, empoignant son frère et le secouant comme un prunier.

« Je veux bien, fit celui-ci, mais tu es la seule à avoir deux mains ! »

« Je veux vivre, Jaime ! Je veux que notre enfant voit la lumière du jour ! »

Jaime regarda sa sœur : rien à faire, il allait d'abord falloir qu'il la calme.

Au loin, le plafond s'effondra.

« Vite, Jaime, souffla sa conscience, dis quelque chose, apaise-la, n'importe quoi ! »

Il prit sa sœur dans ses bras, qui pleurait de désespoir.

« Nous seuls comptons, Cersei. Le reste n'a pas d'importance. »

Boum ! Une brique tomba juste derrière eux.

« T'es sûr ? », demanda Cersei en reniflant. « Un toit qui choit, c'est à prendre en compte. »

Jaime regarda autour d'eux. Les ruines obstruaient le couloir, et lui, avec sa main en moins, n'allait pas pouvoir les dégager.

Soudain, il vit les pierres bouger. Un visage en surgit, qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

« Tyrion ! »

Leur frère avait dégagé une voie. Il était recouvert de poussière, mais c'était bien lui.

« Jaime ! Cersei ! Par ici ! »

« Tyrion ? Je n'en reviens pas : c'est toi qui a déblayé le passage ? »

« Il faut bien : Bronn a refusé de m'aider, il a dit que ça n'était pas dans ses intérêts, et qu'il en avait marre de servir des Lannister qui ne le payaient jamais. »

« L'ingrat ! », pesta Jaime.

Les trois enfants de Tywin ne perdirent pas leur temps en embrassades et gagnèrent une petite barque sur la plage.

« Vite, dit Tyrion, on embarque, et on rame, droit chez Illyrio Mopatis ! »

« Pourquoi ce type nous aiderait-il ? »

« Parce que c'est sa seule fonction de toute la série : recueillir les fugitifs. »

« En vérité, maugréa Cersei, je le soupçonne de garder un roi de rechange pour servir les intrigues de la Banque de Fer ! »

« Peu importe, fit Tyrion, du moment que c'est nous qu'il aide... »

Tyrion prit les rames, et regarda son frère. Jaime, l'air navré, leva à nouveau sa main gantée.

« Pfffff ! », soupira le cadet, qui se retrouva seul à ramer.

Les pierres du Donjon Rouge tombaient dans l'eau, soulevant des vagues qui menaçaient de retourner l'esquif. Les flammes dégageaient une fumée noire. On entendait des cris, des explosions. Cersei pleurait dans les bras de Jaime, et Tyrion, héroïquement, ramait.


	2. Chapter 2

**L'histoire se répète**

**Chapitre 2**

**_Le kraken_**

_ « Trois blonds sont dans un bateau, l'un d'eux tombe à l'eau qui reste-t-il ? ». _

_ Cette devinette vous a été offerte par Ramsay Bolton._

« Vite, Tyrion ! »

« Je fais ce que je peux, sœurette : je suis le seul à ramer, je te signale... »

« Dépêche-toi, ou la folle au dragon va nous repérer ! Et je ne donne pas cher de ta peau si elle découvre ta trahison ! »

Dans une petite barque au large de Port-Réal, les derniers des Lannsiter galéraient. Tyrion ramait, Cersei pestait, et Jaime se rongeait les ongles de sa main valide.

Ce ne fut pourtant pas du ciel qu'arriva l'ennemi.

Tapie dans les flots, la créature s'était avancée sans se faire remarquer. Ses deux bras jaillirent soudain des flots et empoignèrent violemment la barque.

« Ah ! C'est quoi, ça ! »

La tête d'Euron Greyjoy apparut sur le rebord, dégoulinante d'eau salée et d'algues. Il arborait un sourire sadique.

« _Here's Johnny !_ », fit-il à son épouse.

Cersei hurla.

« Lui ! Mais… je croyais l'avoir tué ! », s'exclama Jaime.

« Je suis le Dieu noyé ! », répondit Euron. « Je suis invaincu, intouché, intact ! »

Il tendit le bras vers Cersei, faisant dangereusement tanguer la barque.

Ni une, ni deux : Jaime se jeta sur lui. Il plongea dans l'eau, saisit son rival à la gorge et lui décocha des coups de poings dorés. Euron, la tête explosée et en sang, ricanait. Jaime lui fracassa alors les doigts pour le faire lâcher prise.

Cersei cria.

« Tyrion ! Fais quelque chose ! Aide-le ! Je ne veux pas que Jaime meure à ta place ! »

« Mais je ne peux pas être au four et au moulin ! »

Malgré tout, Tyrion tendit une rame, soit pour assommer Euron, soit pour permettre à Jaime de la saisir, mais rien n'y fit. Les deux hommes furent entraînés vers le fond. Euron, toujours riant, avala de l'eau salée sans même s'en rendre compte, tandis que Jaime, qu'il tenait fermement, se retrouva à couler avec lui.

Le mouvement des eaux se calma. La barque resta un moment à voguer, sans but, se laissant entraîner au gré des vagues. Tyrion fixait la mer, incapable de ramer. Cersei, elle, hurla de douleur.

* * *

Tyrion finit par reprendre ses esprits, et se remit à ramer en direction du Levant. Les larmes coulaient en silence sur son visage. Cersei avait fini de hurler à la mort, elle pleurait à présent, tout en lui jetant des regards haineux.

« C'est bon, soupira-t-il, vas-y, crache ta colère ! »

Sa sœur ne se fit pas prier : « Ce n'était pas à lui de mourir ! Il était beau, loyal, prévenant… »

Sauf le jour où il t'a violée sur la tombe de Joffrey, mais là, on s'en fiche, il est mort, il est parfait… Tyrion la laissa crier sans broncher, il avait l'habitude des injustices.

« Tout ce que tu n'es pas ! C'était lui, l'héritier de notre famille. Tu aurais dû mourir à sa place ! »

« C'était mon frère, et je l'aimais ! »

« Oui, oui… Tu passes ton temps à inventer des plans pour nous faire crever les uns après les autres : notre mère, notre père, nos enfants, et maintenant, notre frère ! »

« Peu importe, je l'aimais et tu le sais. Et maintenant, je vais tout faire pour que son enfant vive ! »

Cela eut le mérite de calmer Cersei. Elle se remit à pleurer, mais en silence, cette fois.

C'est ainsi que Tyrion se retrouva à ramer dans une barque perdue au milieu de la mer, avec pour seule compagnie sa sœur qui le détestait.

* * *

La nuit tomba sur le Détroit. Trempés et transis, Tyrion et Cersei grelottaient. Au loin, la silhouette massive de Peyredragon se devinait entre chien et loup.

« Tyrion... », murmura Cersei d'une petite voix. « Tu entends ? »

« Oui… l'incendie de Port-Réal. On l'entend jusqu'ici... »

« Hein ? T'es bête ou quoi ? Ce n'est pas la ville qui fait ce bruit : c'est le vent qui se lève ! »

Tyrion scruta l'horizon. Il réalisa alors que sa sœur avait raison : au loin, les vagues s'agitaient. Une tempête arrivait droit sur eux.

« Oh, non ! »

Cersei poussa un cri.

« Je… Je suis désolé, Cersei... », dit son frère.

« Je m'en fiche ! », grogna sa sœur. « C'est l'enfant… il arrive ! »

« Quoi ? Oh non ! Pas maintenant ! »

« Ce n'est pas toi qui décide ! »

Alors qu'un vent violent envoyait une première vague sur eux, Cersei perdit les eaux.

Cersei, poussant malgré elle, s'accrocha à l'embarcation, tandis que Tyrion ramait comme un forcené pour atteindre l'île. Le vent fouettait le bateau, les eaux le soulevaient. La barque manqua de se retourner une première fois. Tyrion fit contrepoids de justesse. Sa sœur, elle, se coucha sous la banquette.

La pluie tombait sur eux, les fouettant sans ménagement. Une deuxième vague les entraîna vers la côte. L'une des rames se brisa. Tyrion s'empara à deux mains de celle qui lui restait, et tâcha de la manier comme un gouvernail.

Le tonnerre retentit. La foudre s'abattit sur la mer. Les vagues grondaient, tourbillonnaient. Tyrion perdit sa deuxième rame. Il s'accrocha alors à son tour à l'esquif, regardant en pleurant sa sœur vautrée dans l'eau. Il tenta d'écoper, mais dut se raccrocher aussitôt.

Crac !

La barque se brisa contre un rocher. Tyrion plongea sous l'eau, et nagea de toutes ses forces vers la terre. Ses pieds touchèrent le sable. L'eau l'emporta en arrière. Il lutta. Ses pieds frôlèrent à nouveau les gravillons. Alors il jeta toutes ses forces dans une ultime brasse, et se retrouva, exténué, sur des roches balayées par la marée haute.

Il entendit soudain un cri. Il se demanda s'il ne délirait pas : c'était peut-être le vent. Le cri se poursuivit, et Tyrion reconnut la voix de sa sœur. Il se releva, le corps brisé, et appela : « Cersei ! »

« Tyrion ! »

Enfin, il l'aperçut. Cersei s'agrippait à un rocher. Tyrion courut vers sa sœur et la saisit par les bras, avant de la tirer à lui, vers les rochers.

Cersei s'effondra. L'eau les éclaboussait, la pluie les assaillait, mais elle fut incapable de se relever.

« Tyrion... », gémit-elle.

A bout de forces, Tyrion écarta les robes de sa sœur. Elles étaient en sang. Au milieu d'elle, il vit la tête de l'enfant qui sortait. Il tendit alors les mains et recueillit dans ses bras le nouveau-né. La tempête ne parvint pas à couvrir ses cris.

Avec la détermination d'une lionne, Cersei trancha le cordon ombilical de ses dents. Puis elle se rallongea.

Tyrion déposa l'enfant sur son sein. Elle défit son corsage pour lui permettre de téter, mais sa respiration était saccadée.

« Cersei… Il faut se mettre à l'abri ! »

Mais Cersei ne bougea pas.

« Plus rien ne compte… », murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux. « Seulement nous deux. »


	3. Chapter 3

**L'histoire se répète**

**Chapitre 3**

**_A feu et à sang_**

_Pour célébrer sa victoire, Danereys Targaryen vous invite à un barbecue._

Daenerys avait gagné la guerre. Enfin, elle avait atteint son objectif : elle se tenait là, dans la salle du trône à moitié effondrée, face au mythique Trône de Fer, Drogon à ses côtés. Les cendres pleuvaient autour d'elle, les cris des victimes que ses soldats décimaient retentissaient, ça sentait le cramé, mais rien de tout cela ne la touchait. La seule émotion qu'elle ressentait était celle qui l'étouffait face au trône de ses ancêtres, et cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti d'émotion pour s'en priver.

Elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Se retournant, elle reconnut Jon Snow. C'en fut trop : elle pleura de joie.

« Quand j'étais enfant, Viserys me parlait de ce trône fondu avec des milliers d'épées, et de la manière dont on incendierait ceux qui nous l'avait volé... »

Que du glamour… Si elle lui avait raconté ça dès leur première rencontre, Jon aurait compris qu'il fallait la fuir. Il avait beau être un peu neuneu comme tous les Stark, ça, il l'aurait su. Mais là, c'était trop tard : elle était complètement tarée, il le savait, et malgré tout, il l'aimait. Et en plus ils appartenaient à la même famille. Et il l'aimait quand même. Le cauchemar.

Non, Jon ne partageait pas son allégresse. Il la regardait, avec sa tristesse plus profonde que d'habitude. Daenerys comprit soudain ce qui l'avait rendu dépressive pendant tous ces épisodes : ce n'était pas l'accueil pour le moins hostile des Ouestriens, ni la mort de ses familiers, Jorah et Missandei, non en fait, c'était son homme qui lui minait le moral avec sa tête d'enterrement permanente.

« Jon ! Tu pourrais faire un effort : souris un peu, quoi ! »

« Oh, Dany ! »

Jon avait réellement les larmes aux yeux.

« Je ne sais pas… Tous ces gens qui ont été massacrés… Pourquoi ? »

« Pour ça ! », fit Daenerys en tendant la main vers le trône.

« Quoi ? On a massacré des vies humaines pour récupérer un siège aussi moche ? »

Jon affichait une mine franchement dégoûtée.

« Et le pouvoir, Jon ! Le pouvoir qui va avec, et qui nous revient de droit, à nous, les derniers des Targaryen ! »

« Je ne sais pas... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, moi, je sais. »

« Tu sais que toi et moi, ça ne va pas être possible ? »

« Quoi, encore ? Oh, Jon ! Tu vas arrêter de te tracasser parce que je suis ta tante ? C'est bon, mes parents étaient frères et sœurs, à côté d'eux, on est un couple normal ! »

« Ou pas. », nota Jon, que la consanguinité de son géniteur ne rassurait pas.

Prise d'hystérie, Daenerys empoigna Jon et se mit à le secouer : « Jon ! Nous sommes les deux héritiers du Trône de Fer. Ça fait quatre épisodes que tu ne m'as pas touchée ! Je n'en peux plus ! Je te veux ! »

« Mais, Dany... »

Daenerys ne laissa lui pas le temps de finir, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Jorah Mormont avait raison : elle était une conquérante, et comme toute conquérante, après une rude bataille, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie.

« Je veux vivre, Jon ! Avec toi ! Pour les siècles à venir ! Jon, fais renaître la vie en moi, je t'en supplie ! »

Jon l'étreignit. La tête lovée dans le creux de son cou, il laissa ses larmes jaillir.

« Dany... », murmurait-il. « Dany... »

Jon avait trahi, et plus d'une fois, pour sauver des vies humaines. Et là, il était amoureux de la pire criminelle de l'histoire des Sept Royaumes.

Bon, peut-être pas la pire, parce qu'il y a concurrence au palmarès, mais quand même…

Jon sentit soudain la main de Daenerys sous sa tunique.

Il fallait qu'il prenne une décision, et vite.

Daenerys avait mis Port-Réal à feu et à sang alors que la ville avait sonné sa reddition. C'était une criminelle de guerre. Personne ne le lui pardonnerait.

Il fallait qu'il la tue.

Dans un état second, il chercha son fourreau.

Il n'entendit même pas le vol du dragon juste à côté d'eux, par l'ouverture béante du mur fracassé.

Daenerys se renversa soudain sur le Trône de Fer, l'entraînant avec lui.

Jon s'était trompé de fourreau. Il se retrouva à empoigner sa parente par les hanches et à la pilonner sur le trône de leurs aïeux. Daenerys l'étreignit de ses bras et de ses jambes, et Jon entendit les gémissements suraigus qu'elle n'arrivait pas à retenir à côté de ses oreilles.

Pendant ce temps, Drogon les regardait faire. Bienvenue chez les Targaryen !

Au bout de quelques minutes, Jon, épuisé, se laissa glisser au pied du trône. Alors Daenerys rabattit ses robes sur ses jambes, et, se redressant en prenant appui sur les accoudoirs, posa, triomphante, les pieds sur le corps de son amant.


End file.
